powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Serrator
Serrator 'was referred to in legends as the Nighlok King . He was the one that cursed Dayu and Deker to live on as Nighloks. He has since recruited both Dayu and Deker. Biography According to legend, Serrator was most prominently known as the legendary Nighlok King who ruled over his kind with an iron fist with the goal to carve Earth into two in order to merge both Earth and the Netherworld into one whole world where he'd rule as the supreme ruler. If the legend were to be believed, that would make him be the Nighlok leader prior to Xandred, however what's definite is that he led a faction independent to that of the master. 200-300 years ago, Serrator created a blade fueled with anger, known as Uramasa. Through under unknown means, most likely having something to do with Serrator, Uramasa ended up in Dayu's hand. Uramasa was suppose to be a wedding gift from Dayu to Deker. The night of Dayu and Deker's wedding, their house caught on fire, in which Dayu called for help to save her husband Deker, who got badly affected by the fire. It is possible that Serrator was the one who started the fire in the first place as a means to start his master plan to rule both Earth and the Netherworld. Serrator appeared as a shadow and offered to save Deker's life, but for a price. He simply offered Dayu to simply trade her humanity for an eternity in the Netherworld. Dayu accepted and Serrator cursed them both to live on as half human/half nighlok. Deker will live, but with no memories while Dayu still retained her memories. Before making himself known to Master Xandred, Serrator sent one of his servants Switchbeast to assist him in their shared goal to flood the Earth with the message that he serve a different master. Soon he makes himself known to Xandred, not as a king, but as a Nighlok who's been trapped for centuries, and had been only recently freed and powered up by surges in the Sanzu River. He offers his services to Xandred, who he calls 'master' and vows unflinching loyalty to him. In addition, he brings with him new Moogers eagerly awaiting his orders. He makes himself known to the Rangers where none of their attacks were able to harm him. Serrator even cuts a piece of paper into a shape and transforms it into Papyrox. When Antonio Garcia arrives and manages to harm Serrator, he leaves stating that the Rangers "passed the test" for now. Serrator would attack the Earth personally, with his Papyrox, for a second time. During the second attack, he was also aided by stronger, different colored Moogers and Spitfangs, as well. As with his first attack on Earth, he and his minions were defeated. Continuing his evil plans, Serrator once again recruited both Dayu and Deker while also offering to fix their broken items. As a temporary replacement for Uramasa, Serrator gave Deker a Mooger's sword. As a temporary replacement for Dayu's harmonium, he gave Dayu a dagger which contains special powers. He threw a dark spell in the island of Monolua to make them all fight each other. Also to make the Sanzu River rise. When the Samurai Rangers arrived to the island, Serrator had Deker, Dayu and himself split into threes just so they can defeat the rangers. When he found out the rangers survived the attack, he sent Malden and his master blasters, only for them to be defeated by the rangers and the new weapon they acquired the Bullzooka. Then the rangers put out the fire (Serrator made to throw a dark spell) with the Bullzooka. As a last ditch effort, he sent a Papyrox along with two Spitfangs, only for them to be defeated and Serrator's plan thwarted. Later, Dayu began to tire of waiting for her Harmonium to be fixed, while Master Xandred's headaches were becoming worse without Dayu's music. Serrator went to fetch the Harmonium, however Octoroo tagged along to ensure he would be true to his word. While on Earth, Serrator revealed he had his own agenda, one which didn't involve Xandred or Dayu, however her Harmonium was essential in his traitorous motives. Octoroo briefly fought Serrator, before leaving to inform Xandred of Serrator's treachery. Serrator was then attacked by Dayu, who wanted her harmonium back, and the Rangers in an attempt to destroy him. Suddenly, Master Xandred arrived on Earth despite the fact that he would quickly dry and weaken. Seeing he was outnumbered, Serrator fled. Due to severely drying out, during his time on Earth, Master Xandred was forced to completely immerse himself in the Sanzu River, for an indefinite amount to time. While Xandred was hydrating, at the bottom of the Sanzu River, Serrator easily took command of Xandred's ship and became the undisputed leader of both his faction and Xandred's faction of the Nighloks. Eventually the rangers discovered that all of Serrator's attacks form a line. During the next battle, Serrator explained the meaning of the line to the rangers which is to have Deker cut the Earth in two just so Serrator can rule both Earth and the Netherworld, which he intended him to do once he returned Uramasa to him as payment. When all the wedges were set, Serrator located the weakest point between Earth and the Netherworld. When Deker arrived to the spot, Serrator returned Uramasa to him, just so he can strike the final point before it explodes. However Deker instead slashed Serrator, revealing that all he had wanted was Uramasa repaired and didn't share the hatred of humanity that most other Nighloks shared before leaving. Serrator was enraged and attempted to take out his wrath on the Samurai Rangers, however his first form was destroyed by a Five-Disk Octo Cannon and Super Bullzooka combo. Transforming into his Mega Monster form, Serrator with the help of 2 Papyroxes took on the Samurai Megazord, Claw Battlezord, Bull Megazord and Lightzord. Eventually the Samurai Megazord and Claw Battlezord defeated the 2 Papyroxes. Then the Rangers formed the Samurai Gigazord but found that even that wasn't enough to defeat the Nighlok King, so summoned the Shark Zord for assistance. Combining into the Samurai Shark Gigazord, the Rangers were finally able to destroy Serrator. Before exploding, Serrator complained that he was supposed to split the world open, not get split in half himself. Skills and Abilities Serrator was an extremely powerful Nighlok (surpassed only by Master Xandred), who possesses many abilities such as: *'Levitation: He was seen using this power several times in the show like when he levitated him self in the episode A crack in the world.....Serrator also Levitated Mike and Antonio and Mike in the episode Trust me in threes he is shown to be able to levitate with ease...Master Xandred can also levitate himslef as shown in The master returns *'Lightning Strike: '''Serrator focuses his energies, strongly, projecting blue-hued/white-hued lightning from his hands. *'Claw Transformation: Serrator, turns his hands, into razor sharped claws, which can pierce into any materials. If come in contact with an opponent, it can inflict severe damage, In addition to that, he can grow his claws, which can be used to entangle foes. *'Power Jump: '''Serrator focuses his power into his legs, then perform a leap, in which it leaves a trail of purple beams. *'Monster Creation: 'With a piece of paper, Serrator cuts it up, creating a giant paper monster known as Papyrox. *'Object Creation: 'Serrator gathers the right items and places a spell on them, creating something of his desire. *'Penalty Kick: 'Serrator conjures a ball and kicks it directly at his target. As he kicks it, an aura surrounds it, that can inflict damage. *'Gravitational Pull: 'Serrator channels his energies into his staff, in turn firing a field of purple energy, that traps his target in place. *'Monster Summon: 'Serrator summons a monster that he wants for his goal to enact a piece of his plan. *'Nighlok Deception: 'Serrator uses his great intellect to his advantage, when it comes to making deals and alliances, as a means to make things go his favor. *'Teleportation: 'Serrator can disappear, then reappear to another location. *'Realm Hopping: 'As a means to go to the Netherworld or Earth, Serrator locates a gap that would pull him inside, taking him to the Netherworld or Earth. *'Laser Blasts: 'Serrator focuses his energies, firing purple lasers from his hands. He can also channel his energy, firing it from his staff. *'Energy Deflection: 'Serrator catches an energy blast from an opponent, infuses it with more power, and fires it back. *'Mixed Martial Arts/Black Arts: 'Serrator is a master of both Nighlok magic and hand-to-hand combat. *'Curse Inducement: 'Serrator enacts a spell that curses a human(s), turning them into Nighlok(s) or to simply use a spell that brings out the worse in humanity, therby making them fight one another. *'Shadow Transformation: Serrator, possibly when he can't be in a place he deems his needed, sends a shadow version of himself to that area. Personality Serrator is an intelligent, arrogant, deceptive Nighlok, who likes things to his way in the end when making deals, alliances, and formulating plans. He tends to appear as a kind, chivalrous, loyal, and formal Nighlok towards Nighlok and human alike. Under all that deception, his only allegiance is to himself and will stop at nothing to rule both Earth and the Netherworld as its supreme and absolute ruler. No matter how risky a plan is, he'll enact it even if it means his own life. His arrogance may subject to flaws in his plan, such as giving too much away towards the climax to his foes. Another example is, that he lost Xandred's trust when making deals with Dayu and Deker to repair their respective weapons. Nighlok Servants * Switchbeast * Crustor * Skarf * Dayu (former, as of "The Master Returns") * Deker (former as of "Stoke of Fate") * Duplicator * Grinataur * Epoxar * Malden * Pestilox Notes * In Broken Dreams, he's credited as Mysterious Shadow. * Serrator has had three different voices. First the one in Broken Dreams, next the one in Clash of the Red Rangers - The Movie, and lastly the one used throughout the Super Samurai since his official debut in Something Fishy (Super Samurai). See Also Category:Nighloks Category:Samurai Category:PR Villains Category:PR Generals Category:Main PR Villains